diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Diskussion:Die Jadefalken
allgemeine Diskussion Mir gefällt die Gildenidee aber finde ich keine weiblichen Druiden oder männliche Priester zu extrem. Vor allem sind 90% aller Druiden weiblich. Versteh mich nicht falsch ich finde das nicht gut aber eine authentische Nachtelfengilde wird schon schwer genug ohne das du dir auch noch mehr Steine in den Weg legst. Aber nur meine Meinung. Tyrr Ich finde es umso besser, dass ers so strikt durchziehn will. Gibt eh kaum gespielte männliche Druiden. Gnom hat gesprochen. --Gwyra 18:50, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Du bist auch ein Gnom deine Meinung zählt ja mal gar nicht. Das Problem ist es gibt nicht soviele RP-Nachtelfen ohne Gilde und wenn er je wachsen will braucht er die RPler und eine Druidin ausschliessen finde ich gewagt, nach Jägern dürften weibliche Druiden den größten Teil der Nachtelfen RPler ausmachen. Hast du dir eigentlich Gedanken zum Namen gemacht? Wenn nicht werden dich 10000 Battletechflames niederwerfen. Tyrr Nun, Ausnahmen sind durchaus vorgesehen - dennoch soll vor allem die "erste" Authentik erhalten bleiben, also dass, was die Nachtelfen (auch) auf dem ersten Blick auszeichnet. Unter diesem Aspekt frage ich mich schon, ob ein Spieler, der eine Druidin spielt, so ganz in die Gilde passt oder da nícht doch früher oder später weitere Unstimmigkeiten auftreten würden. Insofern bleibt dieses Gebot grundsätzlich bestehen, solange mich niemand überzeugt, warum er eine Ausnahme ist. Gilt entsprechend für nicht weibliche Priester u.ä. Kämpfer dürften da insgesamt weniger problematisch sein - nicht jeder kämpfende Elf gehört gleich zu den Schildwachen und die Kunst des Kämpfens kann auch über andere Wege errungen werden. Ansonsten gehe ich ehrlich gesagt eh davon aus, dass die Gilde eine klein bleiben wird. Der PvP-Aspekt wird vermutlich auch manch einen anlocken, der lieber nicht auf die Aldor gehört und das noch etwas schwieriger machen. Da ist es mir dann lieber, eine kleine aber stimmige Gilde zu haben als eine mittlere bis große, bei der der RP-Aspekt aber aufgeweicht ist. Trotzdem danke für die Kritik und die Meinung, ich werd alles gesagte immer in Ruhe überlegen und das eine oder andere mag doch Einfluss nehmen :-) Inzwischen ist die Gilde auch gegründet (allerdings ohne die Unterschriebenen drin zu behalten, da da war nicht einer drunter, der sich auch nur für das Gildenkonzept interessiert hätte...) Quamino 12:41, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Da ich ja gerne Diskutiere werde ich natürlich weiterplappern :) Noch einmal zum Namen gibts da eine Geschichte dazu? Zum PVP-Aspekt der schreckt mich tatsächlich ab, nicht weil ich kein PVP mag ich bin eigentlich immer PVP geflagt rumgelaufen erst als die Blutelfendkgruppen zuviel wurden habe ich mich gegen PVP entschieden^^- doch passen Battelgrounds nicht in mein RP Verständnis. Ich finde es gar nicht so unlogisch das es viele weibliche Druiden gibt nachdem Malfurion entschieden hat das der Zirkel sich für Weibchen öffnen soll. Natürlich sollten jene auch so spielen. Am allerliebsten wäre mir natürlich es würde überhaut keine weiblichen Druiden geben aber Blizzard hat mich nicht gefragt *zwinkert* Tyrr Ach... ich dachte mit dem Namen, das wäre auf den Gnom bezogen gewesen ;) Ich hab in meinem Leben mit Battletech nie was am Hut gehabt - der Name leitet sich von meinem Erst-Druiden Rutherien ab - bis mir auf viel, dass das etwas arg nah an Rut'theran ist... ich wollte den groben Klang aber beibehalten und so wurde daraus Lotherion (obwohl mir inzwischen Lothorien besser gefallen würde... ;) Gibt's da offiziell was zur Öffnung der Druiden an die Damen? Bisher habe ich die Druiden immer nur unter Only-Men-Aspekten entdeckt. In Sachen BG: Grundsätzlich habe ich mir das so gedacht, dass in der KHS NSC-Mitglieder der Falken kämpfen, so kann man der Gilde auch gleich offiziell einen gewissen Umfang bescheren, ohne dass es dazu die nötigen Spieler gibt. Auch die Spieler dürfen gerne in den BG teilnehmen (natürlich!), obwohl die Schlachten selber natürlich nur OOC sein können. Da der Konflikt um die KHS aber schon ein RP-mäßiger ist (und wie Du selber sagst PvP ja durchaus Spaß machen kann ;), fand ich passt es einfach auch explizit sehr schön in das Konzept der Jadefalken hinein und kann "nachher" problemlos ins RP übersetzt werden. Von einem RPler erwarte ich schon, dass er dazu in der Lage ist und das eine vom anderen trennen zu können. Open-PvP betreibe ich übrigens auch nicht - ich komm ja von einem PvP-Server (Konsi) und die Art und Weise, wie dort Open-PvP betrieben wird hat sowas von gar nix mit RP zu tun... das ist mir auf's gründlichste Verdorben, erst recht als lowie! 13:06, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC)~ *lacht* Ich meinte nicht Lotherion sondern Jadefalke^^ - Jadefalcon-Clan der kommt in Battletech vor. Und ja es ist offizielles Lore das es weibliche Druiden und männliche Priester gibt, um die Verluste im Dämonenkrieg auszugleichen. Hat anscheinend der liebe Malfurion so entschieden obwohl ja viele behaupten der habe nichts zu entscheiden *zuckt mit der Schulter* Tyrr Ach Du Schande... also, mal im Ernst: "Jadefalken" ist so extrem originell, dass der vermutlich in zehn anderen Zusammenhängen ebenfalls vorkommt. Eher in zwanzig, denn Jadefalken klingt (finde ich zumindest) auch einfach sehr schön. Jadehabicht oder Jadeadler klingt doof und andere grüne Edelsteine fallen mir gerade nicht ein, klingen in der Kombi aber wohl auch nicht besser... Ansonsten gilt natürlich Jade (grün) in Anlehnung an den smaragdgrünen Traum und Falke (Jagdvogel) in Anlehnung an einen kriegerischen Naturaspekt. Quamino 14:11, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ein kleiner Spielhinweis /join elfelfelf Tyrr Weibliche Druiden Ich habe die Diskussion mal mitverfolgt. Eigentlich ist meines Wissens nach der Zirkel erst nach dem Fall von Nordassil für die Frauen "geöffnet" worden. Das bedeutet, dass eigentlich alle weiblichen Druiden nicht länger als ungefähr acht Jahre "in der Lehre" beim Zirkel sein dürfen...theoretisch zumindest. Dennoch sieht man lauter weibliche Shandos, welche ja schon Jahrhunderte oder gar noch länger ihre Lehren verfolgen müssten. Schwierige Angelegenheit in meinen Augen. Sicher könnte der ein oder andere Elf seine Tochter unterrichtet haben, aber in der Vielzahl? Und selbst wenn es so wäre (was es ja sein kann), wird es wenige Frauen geben, welche zumindest offiziell einen wirklich "hohen Rang" im Zirkel haben. Oder gerade doch, weil Gleichheit demonstriert werden soll? Und zum Thema männliche Nachtelfen-Priester und Schattengestalt allgemein gibt es im Realmforum eine alte Diskussion, welche recht interessant ist: http://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=4095539531&postId=40947009617&sid=3#5 Mein Charakter: Lanos (Lanos 14:57, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC)) Gnommeinung zählt sehr wohl *g* Tyrr gib mal Ruhe hihi. Nein im Ernst, wie Lanos auch sagt, die Öffnung ist ja auch noch nicht so lange her und bis auf wenige Ausnahmen (jaja es gibt eine Erzdruidin im Alteractal, was auch immer die Nachtelfen bewegt dorthin zu gehen, einfach keine Fragen stellen) dürften wie Lanos sagt die weibl. auch rangtechnisch noch recht klein sein. Einfach eben weil sie noch nicht so lange dabei sind und mir ist zwar klar dass niemand von uns 2-300 Jahre spielen kann um wirklich konsequent IC eine Ausbildung durchzuführen (ich weiss jetzt nich wirklich wie lange es dauert aber bei nem unsterblichen Volk werf ich einfach die Behauptung in den Raum dass die Ausbildungszeiten dementsprechend auch recht lange sein können, man hat ja Zeit). Das haben wir ja auch bei den Waldläufern, da gehen Beförderungen auch rascher als es wohl früher der Fall war aber ja, wir können eben nicht so ewig spielen *g* Jedenfalls mag ich Lotherion. Und das Konzept. Mmmh und ich schwanke, weil ich Vindariel derzeit wirklich nicht aktiv spiele. Lotherion kannst du mir etwas schreiben zu Mondpriesterinnen ? Also wohlwissend dass sie natürlich die Oberkaste der Gesellschaft darstellen was in 90% der Nachtelfengilden ignoriert wird und sie zu kuschen haben, wie stehn die Jadefalken zu einer Priesterin ? Da du selbst schreibst dass die Gilde eher dezentral ist und die Hierarchie eigentlich fast nur ooc zu sehen ist (was ja praktisch ist weils nämlich sich dann nich beisst mit einer IC-Unterordnung die es so nich geben könnte), wären Priesterinnen denkbar die dann z.B. eher im Mondtempel zu finden sind, wenn sie mit in eine Schlacht ziehn rein IC halt das Kommando haben weils nunmal so ist (was ich eben nicht mit ooc-Macht gleichsetze, keineswegs), ansonsten eben auch sehr beratend und leitend sind weil eben Verbindung zwischen Elune und dem Volk darstellen... Zu dem Charakter selbst -> Vindariel Wagh riesiger Gnomentext. Ja. Du darfst aber antworten :P --Gwyra 15:34, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ---- Zusammenfassung Rolle und Geschlecht und der Status IC Ich kann eigentlich nur wieder sagen: Hauptanliegen ist Authentizität. Lauf ich durch Darnassus, sehe ich nur weibliche Krieger und männliche Druiden. Das soll sich auch in der Gilde widerspiegeln - so einfach ist das ;) Natürlich wird die Öffnung für die anderen Geschlechter vielen Spielern Tür und Tor öffnen, die immer schon mal gerne die große Ausnahme gespielt hätten und das jetzt so begründen. Und das mögen auch klasse Rollenspieler sein mit denen ich mich super verstehen werde. Aber in der Masse (haha.. ich bin ja noch allein...) würden sie das Bild einfach verzerren. Und das soll nicht sein. Jeder, der ähnliches RP spielt wie meiner einer, sollte diesen Einwand nachvollziehen können und respektieren. D.h. natürlich nicht, dass Kontakte außerhalb der Gilde zu diesen Ausnahmen untersagt wären, aber innerhalb der Gilde... nur in... ähm... naja, Ausnahmen halt ;) Was den Status angeht, gilt wieder Authentizität. Ich bin noch nicht so fit in der Elfensociety, dass ich konkrete Aussagen machen kann, aber natürlich werden die spirituellen (und letztlich auch weltlichen) Führer hoch angesehen. Als "General" kann ich sie mir gerade nicht so vorstellen, dass wäre dann wohl eher Armee-sache, aber das sind ja eh nur Details und relativ unwichtig, da der PvP-Kontent ja nun mal eh' nur eine Nebensache sein soll und halt in-time ooc ist. Ansonsten schon mal danke für die positive Resonanz der Gilde! Das baut mich schon mal auf und motiviert mich, dass ganze weiter voranzutreiben. Ich meld mich noch mal in Sachen Details zu Wort! Quamino 21:03, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Als "General" kann ich sie mir gerade nicht so vorstellen, dass wäre dann wohl eher Armee-sache -> Mondpriesterinnen führen die Armee an. Daher mein Einwurf. Und Frage. Und überhaupt. --Gwyra 23:18, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hm... das ist ja interessant. Die meisten dieser Informationen stammen ja wohl aus dem WoW-RPS. Hier sind man dann doch gleich mal, wie schön RP-Spiel und MMORPG auseinander klaffen. Im Spiel selbst habe ich nämlich bisher von diesem Aspekt noch nicht so viel mitbekommen (zumindest nicht mehr als jeder andere x-beliebige NSC auch mal den Charakter in den Kampf schickt). Auch können Nachtelfenpriesterinnen (um das mal als Bezeichnung für den Online-Priester zu verwenden) wohl nicht die Bögen und Plattenrüstungen benutzen, die Schwestern, die Mondpriesterinnen aus den Sourcebooks nutzen? Aber was soll's, mit solchen Widersprüchen muss man halt leben bzw. mit ihnen umgehen. Wenn die Mondpriesterinnen diesen Part einnehmen, dann natürlich auch bei den Jadefalken. Ich bitte hier jedoch um große Vorsicht bei der Durchsetzung dieses Anspruches. Vermutlich weiß jeder, wie empfindlich die Spielergemeinschaft oft auf Authorität von anderen Spielern reagieren, daran habe ich schon mehr als eine Gilde zerbrechen sehen. Hier würde ich die potenziellen Falken-SC bitten, auf der einen Seite sowohl die Autorität der Mondpriesterinnen zu respektieren und zu akzeptieren, auf der anderen Seite Spieler der Mondpriesterinnen bitten, mit Respekt auf den "Widerwillen der Spieler" sehr vorsichtig mit dieser Autorität umzugehen. Wie ich gerade am Krieg der Urtume sehe, gibt es wohl auch offiziell z.T. direkt widersprüchliche Aussagen. In solchen Fällen (wenn der Widerspruch nicht durch die bloße Enginge herrührt, wie nicht-bogentragende Nachtelfenpriesterinnen) ist m.E. die WoW-Version zu bevorzugen, da sie allgemeiner zugänglich ist. Quamino 09:19, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ui da hat der Tyrr aber eine Diskussion entfacht. Weibliche Shandos/Erzdruidinnen/Oberanführerinen des Zirkels ignoriere ich meist gepflegt zumindest ist mir noch keine über den Weg gelaufen die ich ernst nehmen kann, hingegen fallen mir drei weibliche Druiden ein die wirklich gut Ihre Rolle spielen, so das ich sage die würde ICH in eine Druidengilde einladen. Und die Priesterinnen sind tatsächlich auch die militärischen Anführer der Nachtelfen mit einer klitze kleinen Ausnahme den Druiden. Diese sind ebenso hoch angesehen wie die Priesterinnen stehen nur ein wenig neben der Gesellschaft, obwohl es mir scheint das sie im Krieg gerne die Führung an sich reissen, das beisst sich zwar mit den Quellbüchern aber die einzigen drei Kriege wo es genaue Informationen gibt waren eben so. Mein Druide akzeptiert Priesterinnen vollkommen aber sobald sie Ihn gönnerhaft oder von oben behandeln wird er pampig und macht Ihnen schnell klar das er dem Zirkel und nur dem Zirkel dient. Ich finde es auch sehr geschickt OOC und IC Hirachien zu trennen. So mag die Nachtelfenpriesterin Leana zwar die offiziele Anführerin sein aber der Gildenleiter ist der Schurke Tandaros. Wer übrigens ein Problem mit einer hirachischen Gesellschaft hat ist bei den Nachtelfen wohl falsch aufgehoben. Meine drei Cent Tyrr So in etwas würde ich den Umgang mit Druidinnen (Priestern, Schildwachen...) wohl auch handhaben. Wobei mir leider aufgefallen ist, dass in die Wiki in Sachen Druiden doch noch... naja.. sehr dünn ausgestattet ist. Jetzt muss ich mal suchen, wo ich da ein paar schön zusammengefasste Infos her kriege ;) Falls übrigens Vindariel wirklich Lust bekommt, den Tempel wieder zu verlassen und mehr in das Leben einztreten, darf sie sich gerne einmal melden! Quamino 12:42, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Tyrr ich glaube das "alte" mit der Macht an sich reissen von Druiden (ich klau dir mal deine Formulierung) war in der ganzen Zeit auch nie ein Problem weil beide Anführer halt ein Herz und eine Seele waren. Immerhin haben sich Furion und Tyrande meistens ganzig schrecklich lieb. Ausser Tyrande befreit das Brüderlein und so kleiner Familienstreit hehe. Ja das ist eben das Problem mit der eigentlichen IC-Rolle einer Priesterin welche (und wir hatten eine reine Mondpriesterinnengilde) sehr sehr selten angenommen wird. Wir hatten auch mal einen Guide in der Gilde, siehe Mondpriesterin im RP, da hats auch Quellenbuchzitate was die Damen eigentlich machen und können. Konkret könnte man es sich also auch so vorstellen dass, wenn es zu irgendeinem Scharmützel kommt, eben rein im /say der Befehl zum Angriff eben von der Priesterin kommt (weil es so ist), natürlich vorher ooc eh besprochen wurde was gemacht wird, was die Gilde tun will usw., und es für mich zumindest dann immer nur eine Formalität gewesen wäre, der Authentizität halber, dass eben die Priesterin den Befehl in einem Satz IC plappern darf.--Gwyra 14:28, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Der Terrorgnom ist eigentlich recht zuverlässig und hat meistens Recht, wenn er unrecht hat erkennst du daran das er mir wieder spricht ;) Gwyra mein momentanes Problem ist der Krieg der Sandstürme, der wird entweder als kleines Scharmützel abgehandelt oder es kommt Tyrande hatte keine Zeit. Also wenn ein existenzentscheidender Krieg tobt sollte der Anführer doch Zeit haben ;) Übrigens kann man da schön lesen was Mondpriesterinnen so drauf haben wo eine Gruppe Priesterinnen zusammen eine Silithenarmee zerblässt. Tyrr :Ja der Krieg der Sandstürme ist so ne Sache. Evtl. einfach abgesprochen mit "der Zirkel macht des" und da es da ohnehin keinen Zwist gab zwischen Zirkel und Priesterschaft war das auch nicht wirklich ein grosses Drama ? *Kopfkratz* --Gwyra 21:39, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ohne wirklich in der Sache zu sein - dass ist jetzt so ein Thema, dass man meinetwegen ziemlich beugen kann. Irgendwo stand, dass die Druiden irgendwie ein bisschen außen vor stehen. Interpretieren würde ich das als "eigentlich haben sie nix zu sagen - dafür kann man ihnen auch nix sagen. Aber wenn es hart auf hart kommt, sind sie natürlich gern gesehene Verbündete, weil die ja schon einiges auf'm Kasten haben. Und wenn's nur weich auf weich kommt... naja, dann soll'n sie sich halt einmischen, wenn sie dann glücklich sind..." Ich nehme auch mal an, dass selbst Priesterinnen Druiden generell nix zu sagen haben? Und wenn eine Priesterin einem Druiden doch was erzählt und der kuscht, dass das dann eher an der persönlichen Autorität dieser Priesterin liegt - und entsprechend anders herum genauso? P.S.: Warum zählt bei Benutzung des "Zaunes" die Wiki nicht fortlaufend weiter? Quamino 15:22, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Du hast mit deinem Kommentar soweit recht das eigentlich Druiden niemanden ausserhalb des Zirkels zu sagen haben und ebenso von niemanden ausserhalb des Zirkels was gesagt bekommen. Die haben sozusagen die diplomatische Immunität in der Gesellschaft ;) Das einzige was dieser Annahme wiederspricht ist das sie in allen drei bekannten Kriegen praktisch die "Generals" Rolle hatten. Das kann daran liegen das sie es einfach am besten können oder das sie eben die "ELITE" Truppen sind und man daher das tut was sie sagen. Tyrr Oder sie wurden aus dem Hintergrund von der Schwesternschaft gelenkt. Alles sind Mutmassungen und daher muss jeder für sich sehen wie er es ausspielt. Als Elite würde ich sie nicht bezeichnen, das trifft da wohl ehr auf die Priesterinnen zu. Aber da sie eh wilder sind, warum ihnen nicht mehr Spielrraum geben. --BerBAG 17:14, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Dann hätten sie ja die paar Druiden nicht gebraucht wenn sie nicht die Elite wären ;) Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns darauf einigen, dass die Situation so dramatisch war, dass beide Seiten - obwohl sie sich eigentlich zutiefst misstrauen ;) - es für unabdingbar gehalten haben, miteinander zu arbeiten. Als Elite würde ich übrigens beide nicht pauschal bezeichnen. Sicher bringen beide Gruppen wohl mehr herausragende Persönlichkeiten als irgendein anderer Orden der Nachtelfen hervor, doch dürfen wir wohl getrost davon ausgehen, dass unter ihnen viele "kleine" Druiden und Priester Cenarius bzw. Elune dienen. Diese werden sicherlich ebenfalls respektiert und geachtet, aber wohl nicht als "die großen Macher" sondern so, wie religiöse Menschen ihren Pfarrer achten oder engegierte Parteimitglieder ihren Bundestagskandidaten (und bitte die Vergleiche jetzt nicht auseinander pflücken, dass war als weitgreifender Vergleich gemeint) Quamino 22:08, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Da muss ich dir zutiefst wieder sprechen (ja ich weis ich bin ein ewiger Nörgler). Natürlich mag es irgendwelche Novizen in der Priesterschaft geben aber mit einem menschlichen Dorfpfarrer kannst du die nicht vergleichen. Soviel ich weis sind alle Priesterinnen ausgebildete Soldaten dazu kommt eine große Portion LIcht- und elfenspezifischer Mondmagie und fertig ist die Kampfmaschine. Ich würde jetzt einfach ganz frech behaupten bei den Druiden wird es nicht viel anders sein, zumindest weis man von den Druiden die kämpfen hingegen von den Druiden die nackt über die Wiesen tanzen und Blumen pflücken fehlt die Kommunikation ;) Aber wie gesagt Druiden sind eher meine Vermutung bei den Priesterinnen hingegen bin ich mir sicher. Ich würde zu keiner 2m großen muskelbepackten Kampfmaschine Dorfpfaffe sagen ;) : Hm... find ich jetzt... na, also seit ich mich auch nur ansatzweise in WoW mit Elfen auseiandergesetzt habe, ist mir dieser ausgesprochen kriegerische und elitäre Aspekt der Priester in keinster Weise aufgefallen. Wenn das in den anderen Publikationen deutlich wird, dann hat Blizzard hier irgendwie gepatzt... So, wie die Priester in den Welten vorkommen, sehen sie wie brave, spirituelle Führer aus. Von der Problematik mit der Engine und den Leveln will ich gar nicth sprechen. Habt ihr da irgendwo mal eine Diskussion erlebt, die dieses Problem behandelt? Ich würde von keinem Nur-WoWler erwarten, dass er die Mondpriester als "Kampfpriester" ansieht... Quamino 21:15, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) der ewig besserwisserische Tyrr :Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns darauf einigen, dass die Situation so dramatisch war, dass beide Seiten - obwohl sie sich eigentlich zutiefst misstrauen ;) -> Das ist der springende Punkt, sie haben sich nie misstraut. Diesen ganzen Zwist zwischen Priesterschaft und Druidentum gibt es erst seit Fandral Erzdruide ist. Davor gab es stumpf keine Probleme weil beide Parteien wunderbar harmoniert haben, wie eben auch ihre Anführer (weil eben Furion & Tyrande). Fandral ist derjenige, der mit Tyrandes Führung ein Problem hat (und rein ooc muss ich dem guten Kerl sogar in vielen Punkten Recht geben hehe) weil er eben einiges anders machen würde, was sie eben nicht tut und sie ist nunmal das Oberhaupt der Gesellschaft.--Gwyra 14:12, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :: Der Smily sollte Ironie ausdrücken... ist wohl nicht gelungen... :/ Quamino 21:15, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Problem Vorlage Gilde Jetzt brauche ich noch einmal eure Hilfe. Ich wollte in den Gilden-Info-Block noch ein paar weitere Felder einbauen und habe entsprechend | Levelbe... etc. angepasst. Hat aber nicht gefunzt. Warum? Quamino 22:27, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Problem Vorlage Gilde Das liegt daran das das eine Vorlage ist und diese wenn nur im Code der Hauptdatei angepasst werden kann. Alle Änderungen die du im vereinfachten Code durchführst, also der den du aus der Vorlage kopierst, werden nicht berücksichtigt. Die Vorlage sollte jedoch nur von der Administration angepasst werden. Da wen jeder sein persönliche Zeile einfügen wollte, das ein unnötig aufgeblätes Konstrukt wird. --BerBAG 06:02, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) : Um Elunes Willen, an Grundlagen würd ich nie rumpfuschen. Aber das kann man ja einfach umgehen, indem man einfach mal auf die Verknüpfung verzichtet und den Quelltext direkt einfügt und entsprechen anpasst. Na, mal schauen, ob ich den finde... Quamino 21:17, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Eigentlich sind die Vorlagen dazu gedacht, ein einheitliches Bild zu erhalten. --Gwyra 01:16, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hehe, verständlich - das wird durch hinzufügen einiger Kategorien auch nicht mehr verändert als es durch das nicht ausfüllen und damit weglassen anderer Kategorien verändert wird ;) Quamino 06:34, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ---- Nun ja, es ist wie schon gesagt dahingehend ein Problem wenn es jeder macht und wahllos Informationen hinzufügt. Dann wird das einheitliche Bild stark verzerrt weil nicht überall die gleichen Informationen zu finden sind. Bzw bei dem einen ist die Info an position 3, beim anderen an 5 und das zerstört das Einheitsbild. Das Einheitliche Bild bezieht sich also nicht nur auf das Aussehen der Tabelle, sondern auf die verfügbaren informationen und das wird halt durch eine Vorlage ermöglicht. Im alten Wiki führte das zu einigen unschönen Bilden und es machte keinen Spaß mehr irgendwas zu lesen. --BerBAG (Vannysa) 09:43, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC)